


Lives Intertwine

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: AUs meet Canon - Half-serious Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annarite!Keith, Canon meets AU?, Clansman!Shiro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Is there a tag for meeting another version of yourself?, Love Confessions, M/M, Niju-Iki!Pidge, Past Lives, Tazu!Allura, Tazu!Lance, The original characters are technically AU versions of the others, it's complicated - Freeform, that should be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "I know when I've met my own past self," the blue-scaled teen said, his chin tilting up a bit in a sort of pride. "Not that this has happened before, mind you."Lance had no way to respond. His other self raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with his shocked stupor. After a while, he managed to choke out a question. "What should I call you, then?""My name, of course. Lapio."-Wherein the Paladins and Allura all decide to drop in on a planet that the Galra haven't yet taken over for a brief rest, and to hopefully gather allies. Things get more complicated when they meet themselves - in a sense.





	Lives Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be nice to find a way to explain many things about this world and still be writing it in an entertaining way as well. But, well, I'm taking liberties in this AU - if you check the actual guide for Way Walkers, some of the things you might find would contradict some of the things I changed to make this AU more my own. And other stuff would only be found if you read the books or played the games...

"We're taking a vacation."

Allura's words had stunned everyone. Thinking back to when they'd first started all this, remembering when she'd been so intensely focused on getting them train all hours of the day, they were all understandably... Confused. To say the least.

"Shouldn't we stay on guard?" Shiro pointed out, brows furrowed as all the Paladins looked at Allura in some odd mixture of concern and befuddlement. Allura rolled her eyes.

"A brief break will not hurt anyone. You'll not be any good in battle if you're all tired," she said. "Also, if we go to a nearby planet for the vacation, we can gather allies while also relaxing." She motioned towards the windows. "We're already approaching, so I don't want to hear any complaints."

Everyone gathered at the windows, looking down at the planet. It was covered in one large continent, like the Earth in prehistoric times. Like, before the ice age. "Looks... Interesting," Pidge said slowly. "What are the inhabitants like?"

"That depends on where we land," Coran said from the controls. "We're going to land in Tazu Nation, so they'll be a bit prideful. But they'll still welcome us with open arms!"

Allura nodded as Coran spoke. "That's true. The tazu also follow Montage, so Keith's being the Red Paladin should be less of a problem than if we landed elsewhere. Red is seen as an evil color. Only Montage Followers are ever willing to give it a chance."

Keith scowled and crossed his arms - almost looking like a petulant child as he did. "Lovely. I'm assuming me being part Galra isn't going to help, though."

"The planet hasn't yet been touched by the Galra, Keith," Allura said in a gentle tone. "I was careful to make sure of that before choosing this planet as a relaxation spot." Still, Keith didn't stop pouting, and Allura sighed. "Coran will stay behind on the ship to make sure things run smoothly, and in case we get an alert calling us to battle. If nothing of the sort happens, though, we'll be staying for one week."

Despite Allura's earlier comment of no complaints, no one really had any to begin with. Assuming she was correct about no one attacking Keith - for being the Red Paladin or Galra - there would be no issues. They were all tired from the constant battles and training, so a brief vacation-slash-diplomacy visit would be absolute heaven.

Coran managed to find a large enough clearing to land the castle, and everyone was chattering excitedly about the vacation. Well, except Keith, who was still nervous about being attacked. Lance kept on looking at him, clearly concerned, but he left Keith alone nonetheless. He knew Keith would prefer that, rather than being fussed over and doted on. Still, it didn't stop Lance from  _looking_ concerned.

As soon as the ship landed, everyone left the ship. They were all wearing their casual clothes rather than their Paladin outfits, to help with the relaxation part of the vacation. Everyone looked around the clearing. As far as planets went, this one was by far the most 'normal' one they'd seen so far. The grass was green, the sky was blue. The grass brushed the tips of Shiro's fingers as he held his arms at his side, a testament to how tall the grass was. It was mostly quiet except for the wind blowing through the field. They watched as Coran turned on the invisibility on the ship, but no one knew where to go from there. They must have been far from the nearest village, and Allura didn't seem to have any maps of the area.

Then, a new voice called out to them. "Are you lost?"

At the edge of the clearing, everyone saw a boy who almost seemed to sparkle in the sun. He pushed off of the tree he was leaning against, and approached slowly. As he got closer, everyone could see that the reason he was sparkling was that he didn't have skin, but rather sapphire blue scales.

Everyone fell silent, unsure of how to reply. Other than obvious differences - scales instead of skin, catlike slitted eyes, claws instead of fingernails, et cetera - the boy actually seemed to look like  _Lance_.  He had the same facial structure and height, anyway. As soon as their eyes met, it was clear that they were aware of this.

The boy chuckled, stepping up to Lance to look at him closer. "Fascinating."

Lance was utterly speechless, unsure of how to reply. "Uh... Any reason you two look so similar?" Shiro asked after a moment. The scaled boy barely spared him a glance, clearly far more interested in Lance. Still, he replied.

"I know when I've met my own past self," the blue-scaled teen said, his chin tilting up a bit in a sort of pride. "Not that this has happened before, mind you." He gave a low chuckle. "And I use the term 'past' not in a chronological sense - though what I actually mean would be far harder to explain if you have no knowledge of past lives."

Lance had no way to respond. His other self raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with his shocked stupor. After a while, he managed to choke out a question. "What should I call you, then? Other me?"

"My name, of course. Lapio - derived from the gem, Lapis Lazuli." He smirked a little. "You have a name, right? I'm afraid my knowledge of being you is rather... Fuzzy. This meeting could be the reason for that..."

Lance watched as Lapio paused, considering that for a moment, before he replied. "My name's Lance."

Lapio chuckled. "Ah. The name of a weapon - a quite balanced one at that. Easy to wield, especially for a strategic mind, but also..." Lapio trailed off as he noticed Lance's confused expression, and his smile fell. "You are not named based on the meaning of it?"

"No," Lance said, shaking his head. "For us, when someone names a kid, it's usually just because they like the name. But they can name them after, like, dead grandparents I guess. To honor them or whatever."

"Hm. Interesting." Lapio shrugged. "In any case, it's nice to meet you. The rest of you as well." Finally, Lapio looked at everyone else, though he still stayed by Lance. His brief glancing held longer when he looked at Keith, but then he turned away from the everyone. "I'll lead you to my home. We can talk more on the way." He didn't wait for any replies, as if expecting them to just agree without even considering it, and walked off to leave the clearing. Allura followed him easily, but the others were hesitant.

Still, they followed after a moment. If Allura trusted him, and he was some future life of Lance's, then he couldn't be too bad.

"Might I have the names of the rest of my guests?" Lapio asked as he led them through a forest.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea. One of the last of my kind," Allura responded easily.

"Ah. A name meaning 'divine counselor'," Lapio said, despite already knowing that none of them were named based on the meaning. Still, he seemed to appreciate the meaning anyway, looking at Allura with a smile. "You look like my sister, Amethyn. You're likely her own past self. Or future self. Chronology of time doesn't tend to count when it comes to souls."

Lance scrunched up his nose, thinking of all the times he'd flirted with Allura. Now he was apparently related to her in another life - that wasn't disturbing _at all_. He shook his head and shuddered. Keith and Pidge both snickered at this, probably already knowing what he was thinking about.

Keith stepped up next to Lapio, and he turned his head to look at Keith as he did. "I'm Keith. Why do you have scales?"

"'Of the forest'," Lapio murmured, commenting on Keith's name before answering. "I'm a tazu - a being with the blood of both a human and a dragon. I'd shift and show you my shifted form, but if you've never seen one before it'd just terrify you rather than educate you."

"I'm a dragon in another life?" Lance asked, rushing to stand closer to Lapio. Lapio looked at him, and shook his head.

"A tazu is far different from a wild dragon. And I'll thank you not to compare me to one again, if you don't mind." His eyes' slits narrowed at the thought. Lance gave a slight nod, more amazed than intimidated by the look. Still, his nod seemed to appease Lapio, as he turned back to face the front.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Lapio froze. Everyone else stopped, with even Allura looking visibly confused. Lapio closed his eyes, and held up a hand before anyone could even ask a question, signalling them to stay quiet.

Then, Lapio looked up, staring at a tree to the right of them. He moved silently, quickly, and punched the trunk - hard enough that it actually _shook_ and caused a mini-earthquake. A man with pale skin fell from the branches with a low groan, and Lapio stared down at him, clearly unimpressed. "How were you hired as my bodyguard, Wynter?"

The man - Wynter - rolled over, staring up at Lapio with disdain in his silver eyes. "No idea, your highness," he said flatly. He flashed his teeth teeth - fangs.  _Vampire_ , everyone realized at once - except Allura. Allura held out a hand for him with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I wasn't expecting to find a clansman... Not in the Tazu Nation," she said as the man stood up. Wynter shrugged, rolling his shoulders to fix whatever damage Lapio had done by letting him fall.

"I was hired as the prince's bodyguard. He got rid of the last... Twenty-four?"

"Twenty-six," Lapio corrected. "But Petal and Hans both still work at the castle, so people tend to forget that they got fired from the bodyguard position."

Keith snorted. "Okay, I have to ask. How did you lose so many bodyguards?"

Lapio hummed, grabbing Wynter's wrist so he wouldn't attack Keith for wearing a red jacket while he thought. "Ah, one I fired myself... Three were caught stealing from the treasury and got arrested... Petal and Hans were better suited for other positions... And the rest got fed up with how often I snuck out of the castle and quit."

Wynter huffed. "You may as well add me to that last part, your highness. And we really must talk about-"

"If you call him a red-skinned demon _one more time_ ," Lapio said, head immediately turning to glare menacingly at Wynter, "I can guarantee that I will have to find a new bodyguard."

Everyone inched back, clearly uncomfortable. Lapio took notice, and turned away from Wynter. "I apologize. Let us continue." He shot one last glare to Wynter,  _daring_ him to argue, before starting back through the forest.

"That Wynter guy looks like Shiro," Pidge said after a while of walking in silence. "We're all thinking it."

"Shiro's other self is an ass," Lance said flatly.

"I heard that!" Wynter and Shiro both said in unison - and Lapio and Lance only laughed in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Random facts:
> 
> \- With clanspeople, the word 'vampire' is a slur.
> 
> \- Lapio was more than capable of shifting and outright carrying all of them, but that would be extremely degrading since even the lowest class tazu view themselves as above things like that. Which, being a prince, is why it didn't even occur to him to offer.
> 
> \- I love AUs where Lance and Allura are siblings - but, also, Lance flirted with her in canon, so I had to mention that, if only briefly. I'm so sorry.
> 
> If you have any questions - ask in the comments. (Yes, I'm planning on updating 'Red Doesn't Always Mean Evil', don't ask that) (Don't ask about any other stories, that's annoying, okay?)


End file.
